Kal'ythxal
The Kal'ythxal make their home on Karyal, a death world entirely composed of Desert Bio-domes. The Kal'ythxal, commonly shortened to Kal, are a race of Slavers who scavage the stars with their mentally dominated slaves. With little technology of their own, The Kal are almost entirely dependent on their slaves' technology to leave their Desert Homeworld. The Kal'ythxal have been acting up greatly ever since the Great Devourer has arrived in the Milky Way, fearful of them arriving at their Homeworld. Biology The Kal'ythxal are elongated metameric creatures with one pair of legs per body segment. Kal are a predominantly carnivorous species, preferring to eat the flesh of their slaves when they lose interest in them. Kal have a rounded head. They have a pair of elongated mandibles, and two pairs of maxillae. The first pair of maxillae form the lower lip, and bear short palps. Their limbs end in sharp claws and include venom glands that help Kal'ythxal to kill or paralyse its prey. They have three pairs of arms located on the upper part of their body near their head. Kal'ythxal weigh in average at around 420 pounds, and when fully extended upwards can be over twelve feet tall. All Kal'ythxal are born with psychic potential, with even the weakest Kal Psyker able to atleast manifest their power willingly. Kal'ythxal reproduce through the combination of genetics through skin contact, which is rubbed into the skin of the female before numerous eggs grow upon her sides until hatching. An interesting note, Kal'ythxal get larger as their psychic potential increases, and because of their universally psychic talents the Kal'ythxal experience things both pleasant and painful, far more intensely than most others. Home-World The Kal'ythxal Homeworld, Karyal is a death world of an arid type. It's large planes are filled with endless dunes of blood red sand, dyed with the gore of countless wars and deaths in the name of the Kal'ythxal for entertainment. Karyal's dunes are dotted with humongous temples to the Kal. These gigantic temple cities are home to the majority of the Karyal population. Karyal's temple cities are entirly dedicated to the most intelligent and influential Kal'ythxal. Karyal is located in the Segmentum Obscurus, where the Eye of Terror is located which Karyal is in close proximity to. Because of it's proximity to the Eye, Karyal is commonly visited by Chaotic and Imperial Forces giving the Kal'ythxal plenty of opportunities to obtain rare and valuable slaves. Society and Culture The Kal'ythxal are a race of extreme narcissists, believing in themselves as Divine Beings. No distinction is drawn between the genders, for an individual's skill and cunning is far more important to the race than sheer physical traits such as gender or appearence. The Kal'ythxal believe highly in the arts, with some Kal dedicating their lifetimes to the arts of music, crafting, and various other things. The Kal'ythxal have no problem using Daemons and the Warp for their own use, and will commonly work with Chaos-Afflicted Individuals for a single goal. The Kal'ythxal are highly treacherous, those of them that do not meet the standard of Psychic Potential are killed and fed to the slaves as literal worm food. Although individually, the Kal'ythxal believe themselves to be Divine, as a group the Kal'ythxal despise each other and always try to prove their superiority through treacherous means. All Kal'ythxal are naturally malevolent and detest those who put others before themselves. Slaves are large part of Kal'ythxal Culture, and are commonly dressed to appear more appeasing to the eye of their Overlords. Slaves are dressed in simple brown clothes, with the markings of their Overlord upon their back, and a simple non-psychic Dakraht of wooden nature. T Each Kal'ytxhal upon proving themselves is given a Dakraht, commonly called a Mask in other societies, which is made from a variety of materials. The rarer the material, the greater the standing in socity a Kal'ythxal has. Dakrahts are commonly entombed with their owners, and to lose a Dakraht is a grave disrespect to one's self. Covens In the rare moments when Kal'ythxal ally with their own species, they form alliances of six. With each alliance being known as a Coven. The Coven comprises six Kal'ythxal who each specialize in a different psychic discipline, with the Coven Lord being the strongest of them. Usually Covens are the commanders of the Kal'ythxals slaving fleets, and can combine their powers into their Coven Lord to allow massive amounts of psychic energies to be called upon. Covens are generally a rare sight, and are always hidden from the Public of Karyal for Covens are an illegal but numerous activity for the Kal'ytxal. Coven members are generally referred to as Converts. The Gargathian The Gargathian is the Supreme Coven of Karyal and is lead by Coven Lord Jari'vak'ia'tian. And although every Kal believes in their "divinity" they all bow before The Gargathian which has stood supreme for millenniums. Although in supreme control, the Gargathian rarely take direct control of the people of Karyal and leave them to their own doings. Foreign Relations In the rare moments when Foreign Species step on Karyal, they are quickly dominated and subdued into slavery preventing the knowledge of the Kal'ythxal's existence from going very far, with the few people who know of their existence being those who serve them or those who have struck a deal with them. In the rare moments when a Kal'ythxal becomes an adventurer, they are often seen in the service of a Radical Inquisitor who makes use of their intense Psychic Abilities. Feel free to add your own Faction. Ghrok Members of the vile Ghrok race have been seen in the employ of the Kal'ythxal on their homeworld and acting as their agents across the stars. The Ghrok who travel to their Homeworld, although naturally reistant to a degree to psychic powers, seem to have fallen prey to their Psychic Powers and now work for them as all their Slaves do. Equalizers The Equalizers 9th Company has recently assaulted several planetary holdings outside of the Kal'ythxals home system alongside their Successor Chapter the Regulators and are currently searching for their homeworld, so as to forever rid the Galaxy of these vile xenos. Regulators The Regulators, alongside their parent Chapter, the Equalizers, have assaulted several worlds belonging to the Kal'ythxal. The Regulators hope to eradicate these foul slavers and their puppets to the last. The Calipsian Hordes The Calipsian Hordes have raided various worlds under the control of the Kal'ythxal in the eons past, but many of their number have also fallen under the beasts sway. These corrupted Legionaries have become some of the Kal's most valued servents and deadly agents, and thus are treated as prized pets by many of those Kal lucky enough to have a pack or so of them. Kal'ythxal Military List HQ Avatar of Lillekthatahn The Avatar of Lillekthatahn is an Ancient Coven Lord whose dakraht has been imprinted with the psychi of Lillekthatahn The Infaiilbe. Avatars of Lillekthatahn have a sliver of his massive psychic talent and prodigy levels of tactical sense. Avatars of Lillekthatahn are an even rarer sight then the Ancient Coven Lords and are a sign of the Kal'ythxals need to totally dominate their foes. Ancient Coven Lord Ancient Coven Lords are Kal'ythxal who have been a Coven Lord for centuries upon centuries. Their psychic ability outmatches their weaker Kin by laps. Each Ancient Coven Lord has a considerable psychic talent and natural abilities as a warrior and a commander. Because of their age and superiority over their lesser Kin, Ancient Coven Lords have access to the Noble Dakrahts and to any type of slaves they desire. Ancient Coven Lords are a rarity, and the appearence of one is the sure sign that the Kal'ythxal have prioritized the conflict. Coven Lord The Coven Lord are the leaders of individual Covens and are gifted psychic commanders. Coven Lords are the most common of the commanders and appear on the majority of battles. Coven Lords rarely enter the field of combat without their fellow Converts who increase their already potent psychi. Elite Convert Converts are members of Covens who serve as the Sub-Commanders for Kal'ythxal Armies. Though their talent in Psychictry is great, they are outmatched by their superior Coven Lord. Converts commonly spread themselves out so that they may act as a network of communication for their slave troops. Though Converts appear in every battle the Kal'ythxal have served in, Converts are generally a rare sight as their as very few of them in a individual coven. Astraiva The Astraiva are the rarest infantry in the Kal'ythxal. They are the former Astrates of the Imperium or Chaos. Their minds having been warped for months to believe that their alliegence lies to the Kal'yhxal and not their former patron. Astraiva are only encountered in Ancient Coven Forces or when the Avatar of Lillekthatahn appears. Their armor has been retrofitted to give them the appearence of the Pre-Heresy Thousand Sons who have been seen as their most dangerous Astrate Foe, while their wargear fitted with golden casings. Khophapra The Khophapra are the elite of the Kal'ythxal Armies. They serve as the bodyguards and voices of the Converts and their Coven Lord. When the Coven Lord speaks, his voice echos through the Khophapras' minds who then voice his commands to their lesser fellows. Their race does not matter and they can range from any humanoid being. Arriving onto the field of battle in golden carpace armor designed to give them the appearence of royalty with their power swords designed after the human khopesh. Jaakweerd The Jaakweerd are psykers who have been mentally dominated into serving the Kal'ythxal. Jaakweerd are commonly seen following large amounts of slaves to ensure their mental "protocols" are still in place and will often reinforce them to prevent "malfunctions". Jaakweerd walk into the field wearing brown robes with numerous symbols and even wooden Dakrahts. Troops Slave Phalanx A basic squad of slaves consisting of numerous races from multitple species. The variety in a Slave Phalanx, the variety being the races within the Phalanx and the weapons used by the Phalanx, makes them very unpredictable. Most slaves within a Phalanx will use a weapon that their species is accustomed to. A majority of Slave Phalanxs are primarlly human based. Phalanx members arrive on the battlefield wearing retrofitted versions of their races' standard issue equipment. They enter the battlefield with a squad size of twenty. Atleast a one quarter of a Slave Phalanx will be carrying anti-vehicle wargear. Scout Phalanx The Scout Phalanx is a basic squad of slaves whose sole role is to act as scouts, spotters, and snipers. Like the Slave Phalanx, the variety within the Scout Phalanx makes them highly unpredictable. Scouting Phalanxs make use of their "origin races" scouting equipment, such as Guardsmen using Long Las and Flak Jackets. Their equipment, and wargear, are customized prior to missions to give them the best camoflauge as possible. They enter the field of combat with a squad size of six. Rariski The Rariski are Kal'yth Slaves who have been "trained" to operate the vehicles of the Kal'yth armies. Rariski will enter the field wearing just basic clothes as their is no need for them to have armour or weaponry as they will be piloting vehicles such as aircraft and land-vehicles. Rariski are the most common of the Elite and will generally always been "seen" on the field of battle. Heavy Support Battle Phalanx The Battle Phalanx is the Kal'ythxals standard close quarters combat unit. Battle Phalanx members enter the field of combat with basic clothes and bronze metal armor. Their wargear consists of Carapace Shields and long spears. Though their bronze metal armor is weak, their Carapace Shields allow them to march towards their Masters' enemies to get close enough to gorge them with their spears. They commonly march straight towards the enemy with their fellow slave soldiers marching behind them using their Carapace Shields as protection. They enter the field of combat in fifities, with twenty of those members carrying nets to drag away vicitms to be converted. Battle Phalanx's commonly include Orks for their strength and endurance. Slave Vehicles Commonly the Kal'ythxal will have their Slaves field their species most common vehicles, and because of the vast diversity in their slave races the Kal'ythxal field a vast multiude of vehicles. Some of the most common vehicles include Imperial and Chaotic Vehicles. These vehicles, like the slaves' wargear, is retrofitted to appear more "pleasing" to their Kal'ythxal masters. Notable Members of the Kal'ythxal Lillekthatahn The Infallible Lillekthatahn, known as the Infallible, is a legendary figure in Kal'ythxal history and is considered a truely divine being by Kal'ythxal. He was a warmonger who swept a bloody path across the Galaxy in the hopes of crushing the Imperium, which was an impossible task. Using his advanced telepathy, Lilekthatahn was able to bring thousands of Xenos under his mental control so that he could form a massive armada and attack the Imperium head on. His armada was obliterated, and Lillekthatahn supposedly died in combat with one of the Divine Warriors of the Imperium. His diamond dakraht is entombed within his still standing Temple City. Lillekhatahn was the former Coven Lord of the Gargathian. In times of great need Lillekthatahn's dakraht is untombed and is donned by a chosen Kal'ythxal who using the psychic imprint left upon the dakraht calls upon the memories and skills of Lillekthatahn. Nhatahkellil The Neverborn Coming soon. Jari'vak'ial'tian The Immortal Jari'vak'ia'tian is the Coven Lord of the Gargathian and is therefore the ruler of the Kal'ythxal and their Homeworld. His rise to power came from the fall of the previous Coven Lord, Lillekthatahn. Jari speclizes in the psychic discipline Biomancy which he uses to steal the life force of others to further his own, allowing him to continue his already unnatural livespan. Jari'vak'ial'tian's dakraht is made of Gold, one of the Noble Materials in Kal'ythxal society. Mizrivakaia The Dark Mizrivakaia is the Daemonology Lord in the Gargathian and is the ruler of the Ebony Temple City. Mizrivakaia is the second oldest member of the Gargathian, and with the death of his Coven Lord has taken the title of Oldest Convert. Because of his mastery in daemonology, Mizrivakaia has struct several deals with Daemonic Forces to gain more power. He's the rival of fellow convert Kherimakia, the Pyromancy Lord of the Gargathian. Mizrivakaia's dakraht is made of ebony with numerous psychic runes upon it to protect him against the touch of other psykers. Mizrivakaia is in charge of the Daemonic Pacts that are established on Karyal. Kherimakia The Sun Kherimakia, commonly called the Sun in his Temple City, is the Pyromancy Lord in the Gargathian and was the brother of Lillekthatahn, the previous Coven Lord. Kherimakia is currently the ruler of the Temple Cities in production of crafts, making him a major player in the Kal'ythxal Economy. Kherimakia after the death of his Broodmate Lillekthathan was put in charge of the offical armies of the Kal'ythxal but was replaced by his Broodmates Disciple. Like all Gargathian members, Kherimakia's dakraht is made of a Noble Material his being Iridium. Warivayial The Seer Warivayial is the Divination Lord of the Gargathian and is considered the brightest mind of the Gargathian. Warivayial rules over every single Temple Library on Karyal, and is commonly referred to as a God of Wisdom. Any piece of information that is deemed valuable is put within a Temple Library, where it's stored until it's time. Warivayial's dakraht is made of Copper, and has numerous runes of fate that enhance his Divination. Valivaioor The Disciple Valivaioor, known as the Disciple for having trained under the legendary Lillekthatahn, is the Telekinesis Lord of the Gargathian and is considered to be second greatest Warrior the Kal'ythxal have produced. Valivaioor has been placed as the leader of the Kal'ythxal Armada and has the right to don Lillekthatahn's dakraht in times of great need. Valivaioor's dakraht is made of ammolite, one of the more noble materials for a dakraht. Technology The Kal'ythxal are one of the least advanced species in the Galaxy, they instead use their Slaves' technology to further their goals and to pillage the stars for more slaves to dedicate to themselves. In the largest of the Temple Cities of Karyal, the Slaves of the Kal'ytxal work hard to reproduce the technology they once used to end the Kal'ytxhal. The Kal'ytxal seem to some skill in crafting of Psychic Items, such as their Dakrahts. Though the Kal'ythxal can reproduce the technology of their slaves, they require their slaves to do so as they have no skill in the crafting of their technology. Quotes About Category:Planetary Factions Category:Xenos Species